


Hard Candy

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri enjoys a sweet afternoon with his Sugar Daddy when he gets confronted with an ex.Victor handles the situation quite well.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyBambi/gifts).



> Day 202 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A compensation for the hurt in today's update of In line of Sight. I needed this. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The hand on the small of his back easily guides Yuuri between the tables in the small bistro, the other hand is steadily holding the tray with their order. All Yuuri needs to do is hold on to all the bags with things they had bought that afternoon. As always the content in these bags greatly out price his monthly if not his yearly income, but as he's not the one paying he has learned not to think about it to much. After all, the clothes on his body right now were also all bought by the man holding the chair for him, it is part of the agreement. For the past three years not a thread he owned was bought by him, and as compensation his Daddy got to remove them once they were in the apartment he was paying for Yuuri to reside in when he was overseas for business. 

He leans forward, fluttering his lashes, softly biting his bottom lip, licking over it, trying to make his Daddy do what he wants. When the first bite of cake is lifted to his lips he makes it a show to take it between his lips as enticing as he can. His Daddy has to know just how badly Yuuri wants to be brought home. He had made it quite a show to pout about in the shops to get his point across. He's learned he is more likely to get what he wants that way. 

Then again his Daddy was right in pointing out that it was barely lunch time and that he was going to be in town for nearly a whole week. There would be enough time to try out all of his new toys in that time but that they needed to eat first. Yuuri hated that he was right, then again he also hated it that his Daddy had several meetings planned in this week as well. 

He looked down at one particular bag. His Daddy had not hesitated one second when Yuuri had spotted it in the shop, saying he wanted to use it on his Daddy. The man had looked at him so passionately he had thought he would get pushed up the wall and taken in the shop. So when all he got was a caress over his cheek and a soft kiss on the top of his head he had wanted to scream. 

It's by bite number two that a thought hits him. The tables in the bistro have very long table cloths draped over them, almost floor-length long, long enough for Yuuri to slip of his one shoe and plant his foot nicely in his Daddy's groin. Making those beautiful blue eyes grow large for a second. Yuuri knows what his Daddy loves, so he uses his dancer feet flexibility to trace his Daddy's manhood. Feeling it grow with every correctly placed pressure. His Daddy quickly hides his moan by taking a bite of the creamed cake they ordered. This just spurs Yuuri to try to make the man lose his composure, knowing he will get punished for it later on. But his Daddy only delivers such sweet punishment. 

His Daddy brushes his wonderful soft ashen blond bang aside to give Yuuri a pointed look. He holds out a piece of cake only to quickly put it in his own mouth before Yuuri can take it off the fork. He wants to tell him off for doing that when he notices somebody standing next to their table. Thinking it's one of the waiting staff he turns to smile at them. 

"Yuuri. Wow. Long time no see, how are you doing?" 

Yuuri pulls his feet back and straightens his back. Now this was a person he had hoped never to see again. Then again if this man had not lived up to his name he would have never made his account on that Sugar daddy site and he would never have gotten his Daddy. He feels his Daddy move closer, remembering that during their first night together he in a complete after orgasm breakdown had told him all about this man and what he had done. 

"Damon. It has been years. I'm doing great, thank you for asking." 

"Well I had to come over and check." Damon smiles a sultry smile. "After all you were every bit a dingy student when we fucked around. Glad to see you got picked up and turned around." 

Yuuri feels his blood cool in his veins. Yes, Damon had used a very soft and sweet sounding tone, no one at the other tables had heard what he said, the things that he said though were clearly meant to hurt. Especially as Yuuri had not 'fucked around' in their eight months together, he had thought they were exclusive. Something he had only found out they weren't when one of his other lays had asked Yuuri if he had his test results in. At first he had honestly thought the girl had meant his final exam score. Till she started about how this had been her second STD and she was seriously starting to question the use of only the pill for protection. It was then that he understood what she had meant. 

He had ran back to the room he shared with his roommate asking them if they could find out just how disloyal Damon had been in their eight months together. The result had been so staggering Yuuri to this day thanks the heavens in each prayer that his STD test results were all clean. He had then confronted Damon who had just laughed and told him that he was just a dingy art student, that he was not worth as much as he thought. 

His eyes slip to the Rolex on his wrist, a gift his Daddy had given him after their first time. He uses it to maintain his calm, knowing his Daddy most definitely did think he was worth a lot. He wants to turn his thoughts into words and chew Damon out, but then he sees his Daddy move. The man looks absolutely stunning, and Yuuri knows that grin on his face can mean no good.

"Honestly. May I ask what you are of my Yuuri. As I do not think I ever heard him mention your name." Yuuri knows that isn't true, and as uninterested his Daddy can be at times he would never forget the name of a person that hurt Yuuri. So he lets his Daddy pick up his hand and plant a kiss on it. "I doubt you were of great importance to him though. Especially as it is clear by your words you do not know him very well." 

He feels his Daddy's tongue slip between his fingers, caressing the sensitive skin sending shivers down Yuuri's spine. It is when he sees Damon's eyes focus on the ring -the ring he and his Daddy exchanged on their last trip together, when Yuuri felt the urge to give his Daddy something for their three year anniversary- that he understands what his Daddy tried to do. When Damon's lips perch together he knows his Daddy got the result he wanted. Yuuri blushes and gives him a bashful smile. 

"You shouldn't parade him like that. After we broke up he joined this escort site and sold himself to several old dudes on it. But he, if you are happy with a over used whore..." The look his Daddy sends Damon shuts him up halfway his comment. 

"It was not an escort site. It was a dating site, and he did not sell himself to several people as I scooped him up before anyone else could even try." His Daddy smiles at him before turning his gaze back to Damon. "You though, sound like you are jealous. Which I might state is a pitiful emotion. One I will not let you stain our date with. So apologize to my fiance and get lost by crawling back from the gutter you came from." 

Yuuri's mind comes to a screeching halt. Did his Daddy just call him his fiance. He looks at their rings as his Daddy had made it a point to take his hand with his right, showing the matching one he wears. He knows what he had said when he had put that ring on, which means... Oh, he should probably inform his parents. 

Damon in the mean time sputters some words and sounds that could by no means pass as an apology before stalking away from their table. Yuuri honestly could not care less. All he could do was look at his Daddy and smile. 

Victor smiled at Yuuri, he hadn't been certain if the rings were to be taken as that at first but the smile on his lovers face told him everything he wants to know. He leans forward to kiss the ring again, while whispering that Yuuri might want to put his foot back were it was needed. After all he needed to earn his punishment. 

"Yes... Vitya."

The use of the pet name only used till now in their shared beds, makes both of the men blush. That is till Yuuri puts his foot back to were it was and truly proves he deserves the best punishments his Daddy can think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
